lcmcdotexerules2all_about_him_the_epicfandomcom-20200214-history
The LCMC Show: R.A.O.L.W. Episode 1 (Script Story)
Episode Description shadowsoldier247 doesn't even know what's going to happen... We do! But what could go wrong when the Epic Tale of Random Hilarity is remastered... 7 times?!!? Well, quite a lot, actually... Character List Starring * Lachie MC Magee (host) * Bjee5455 (Debatable) * Lachie.exe (debut) Featuring '''and '''Appearances * shadowsoldier247 * Miles "Tails" Prower * Sonic the Hedgehog * Amy Rose * Fliqpy (cause of flipping out unknown) * Cuddles the Rabbit (Happy Tree Friends) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Cream the Rabbit (SEGA) * Knuckles the Echidna * Chaotic Sage * Dr. Eggman (minus his clothes) * Giggles (HTF) Transcript (DO NOT EDIT) Episode 1: First Blood (again...) LCMCdotEXErules2: Hey guys, remember when shadowsoldier247 made The Epic Tale of Random Hilarity? shadowsoldier247: Um, we know, DeviantArt already tried to kick you 3 times in a row. Tails: That name's stupid. shadowsoldier247: What, LdEr2's name or mine? Tails: You figure it out. (Hit by sudden snowball) LdEr2: Please be warned that Tails might be hogtied for the duration of this program as told by ss247, and it may contain weird (graphic/cartoon) violence. Also we have given Mondo a chance to let HTF do this. shadowsoldier247: What's the show called anyway? L2: Oh just Random Acts of Lintendo. shadowsoldier247: (aside) Oh boy... suddenly enters killing Tails, smashing the fourth wall and occurring the Technical Difficulties screen. Opening part ends song starts ******************************** (Opening warning and credits) (Sonic wakes up and walks into the kitchen, sits down at the table where Tails is eating a Pop-Tart, looks at Tails) Sonic: Hey, Tails? There any more Pop-Tarts? Tails: (turns to Sonic, tart-y goodness all over his face -- also smiling) Sorry, Sonic. This was the last one. (burp, then smiles again) Sonic: You fuzzy little... (L2 just so happens to enter. As you know Cuddles enters too.) L2: (walks into Tails by accident) Oops, sorry mate. (Sonic's eye starts twitching, then he notices a bunch of rope, which just so HAPPENS to be sitting on the table, so he tackles Tails and hogties him) Tails: WHHHHAAAHHH! Sonic: (wearing a cowboy hat) YEE-HAW! Anyone get the time on that? Tails: (whom will now be referred to as "Hogtied Tails" starting now) I think its time for you to take your 'No Make Sonic Crazy' medicine. (suddenly, Amy bursts through the wall like the Kool-Aid man... oh, yeah!) Amy: I got the time, Sonikku! And its time... FOR LOVIN'!! (Amy then charges Sonic drooling and screaming, 'hugmekissmehugmekissmehugmekissmehugmekissme!') Lachie (L2): Oh, DAMN!!! Sonic: ...crap. (hides behind Tails) Tails, save me! Hogtied Tails: You're kidding, right? (meanwhile, Amy is still charging, now foaming at the mouth and screaming gibberish) Lachie: She's foaming at the mouth!!! Cuddles: (just stuck in place, pointing at Amy) SHE'S GOT RABIES!!! Sonic: Yeah, no (bleep) man. (To Tails, who is still Hogtied) Do I have to do everything? No wonder you kept dying in Sonic 2. Lachie: And you think I'm a disgrace to society! (that was to Cuddles) Cuddles: What, the rabies thing? Hogtied Tails: (A little annoyed) Hey, that's not fair, Sonic! You kept de-bugging and putting spike strips under me! Sonic: Um, actually that was Lachie. (looks up, and for some stupid reason, after a few minutes of running, Amy STILL had not reached him.) Lachie: Man, that girl is slow. (bends down, picks up Tails and holds him like a bowling ball) Hogtied Tails: (unaware of what's going on) Wha... what are you doing, Sonic!? Lachie: Tails, you've been a good friend... but you did eat the last Pop-Tart, so OFF WITH YOU! (sonic throws Tails at foamy-mouth Amy) Hogtied Tails: (soaring through the air) I KNEW I COULD FLY WITHOUT ELYTRAS!! Sonic (offended): Hey! (Shadow teleports into the room) Shadow: What are you idiots do... (Tails the hogtied Fox crashes into Shadow, knocking them both out cold) Shadow: *twitch, twitch* x_x (Lachie's ear twitches, Tails just stays there disorientated. Amy the rabid hedgehog is FINALLY close enough to Sonic, so she leaps into the air, slowly coming down towards Sonic) Sonic: Nooooooo! My last defense is gone! I'm doomed... DOOOOOMMMMED!! Amy: Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! (lands on top of Sonic, smothering him with kisses and plunging him into a love-induced coma) (Cream flies into the room and walks up to Amy to ask a question) Cream: Hey, Amy? Have you se... (Amy turns around, eats Cream in one bite, then resumes loving Sonic to death) Lachie (...ok it's me. HA, thought there wasn't a third person, huh?!!): FATALITY. (Sees Tails starting to wake up, and shadowsoldier247 enters) Hogtied Tails: (just waking up) Ohh... what happened? (looks up, sees shadowsoldier247) Who are you? shadowsoldier247: ...yo momma. (slaps duct tape over Tails' mouth.) ??? Tails: (I'm not even gonna say it) MMMKMMKMMK! {translation; HEY YOU JERK!} shadowsoldier247: (grins evilly) Hey, watch it or I'll pair you with Amy in the next story. Lachie: (eyes widen) Oh HELL no!! (Tackles shadowsoldier247) Hogtied Tails: (eyes widen) ...nghl bgnh ghnd! {translation; I'll be good.} (Knuckles suddenly appears, stares at shadowsoldier247) Knuckles: Hey, you with the face! You wanna fight? shadowsoldier247: Sure, why not. (puts on ninja mask, assumes fake fighting stance) MORTAL KOMBAAAAT!!! (Mortal Kombat theme begins playing from nowhere) Chaotic Sage: (YAY!) Round one... FIGHT! (Knuckles charges at that guy called shadowsoldier247, but trips over the still hogtied Tails and falls on his face, then stands up dizzy) Knuckles: @_@ shadowsoldier247: o_O... wtf? Chaotic Sage: -_- Uhh... finish... him? shadowsoldier247: Uh, okay. (takes two steps backwards, ducks down once, takes one step forward and punches once) (room darkens) Random Music: DUN DUN DUN! shadowsoldier247: Amy, look! It's Sonic in a Knuckles costume! Amy: WHERE!?!? (charges Knuckles and hugs him to death saying, 'Duh, I will name him George, and I will love him and hug him and squeeze him!') Chaotic Sage: shadowsoldier247 wins. Flawless victory. Amy-tality. (shadowsoldier247 walks over to Chaotic Sage) shadowsoldier247: So, what do you wanna do now, C.S.? Chaotic Sage: I dunno, how 'bout we... (gets interrupted when Dr. Eggman runs through the room streaking) Eggman: Whoo! Look at me, I'm NAKED! Wheeeeeeeeeeee!! shadowsoldier247 and Chaotic Sage look at Eggman, then look at each other, unblinking) Lachie: (Noscopes shadowsoldier247 and Chaotic Sage at the same time) You were killed by me. Sucked in. (Smiles) (Meanwhile, Eggman is STILL running around in his birthday suit) Eggman: My clothes still fit, I just don't like them! Wheeeeeeee! (continues running around the room until he stumbles over Tails (who is still hogtied, for those of you who forgot) falling on top of and crushing him) Hogtied Tails: (cough, cough) (random noise)!!! {translation; ...ow.} x.x ****************************** (shadowsoldier247 and Chaotic Sage walk into blank screen, wiping vomit from their mouths) shadowsoldier247: Well, that's my contest entry. You think SC will like it? Chaotic Sage: I dunno. Guess we'll find out soon. Giggles: (entering) Hey you guys seen LCMCdotFEARrules2? (LdFr2 enters, and Tails comes bouncing on-screen as well on his stomach... sadly still hogtied) Tails and LdFr2: (at the same time) HEY!(shadowsoldier247 looks down, sees hogtied Tails growling at him) shadowsoldier247: Oh, hey guys (looks at them both). What's wrong? H.G. (Hogtied, damnit!) Tails: Don't 'hey' me! And you know EXACTLY what's wrong! You left me hogtied this entire story, and to make things worse, you had me get crushed by a NAKED Eggman! I'm only eight years old, I'm gonna be scarred for life! LdFr2: I didn't even get shown in this damn chapter!!! I'm only 1014 years old!!! shadowsoldier247: I'm sorry, Tails. Here, lemme make it up to you. (kneels down infront of Tails and pulls out another piece of duct tape) (Lachie then grabs 2L and teleports out) shadowsoldier247: (fake Spanish accent) Silencio! (slaps tape across Tails' mouth... again) That's what you get for calling my title stupid. Tails: MMMMPPPPPPPHHHHH!! {translation; (obvious screaming, muffled)} Chaotic Sage: Well, now that that's done, you wanna go to Tg_HuSh's for pizza? shadowsoldier247: Pizza!? I'm there! (pulls out Chaos Emerald and grabs C.S.'s arm) Chaos... Control! (shadowsoldier247 and Chaotic Sage teleport away, leaving Tails alone with L2 teleporting back... (you should've remembered that Tails is STILL Hogtied by now, I'm NOT saying it again!) Hogtied Tails: (thoughts) I give up. I hope they bring me back some pizza. (Eggman runs past, still minus his clothes) Eggman: Wheeeeeeeee! Tails: O_O' ...nphrr mghnd. {translation; Never mind.} (Lachie shoots them both, not only killing Tails AND Eggman instanGags, Jokes, Goofs and Errorstly, but shooting him in the head as well) Lachie: Well that's all we have time for. Be sure to tune in when you have more free time. Adios fellas. (Disappears) 2L: (suddenly giving all viewers a jumpscare, after a few seconds) I BETTER BE IN THE NEXT EPISODE!!! (The episode ends. Ignore the bottom text. Gags coming soon.) Gags and Trivia * Lachie.exe (2L)'a jumpscare is not only similar to Five Nights At Freddy's, but to fan fiction videos too. * My mother says that jumper's for girls. But that's just stupid; it's blue! I also wear this. (Pictured) * This is the first time that supacake0404 does not make an appearance. * Tails is hogtied almost the whole story. (However, 'considering the fact that he made fun of the title, I'd say he deserved it.) * Tails doesn't scream when the duct tape is first put on his mouth (possibly due to not noticing. Oh, and that's also called gagging), but he ''does on the second time. * Do you wanna read the original? Then click here for the Epic Tale of Random Hilarity (official). * Cuddles and Giggles do make an appearance, but they only have less lines then anyone. * ''And finally,''' there was an original ending with Petunia, but due to budget reasons, they stuck with the ending you see here. Any Questions? Please contact us via Message Wall or the Comments below. ''DO '''NOT '''ATTEMPT TO EDIT THIS WITHOUT PERMISSION OR YOU WILL BE BANNED. Category:The LCMC Show: Random Acts of LCMC World Episodes